Jeremy in Lyoko
by Lyoko Writer of Fiction
Summary: It is Jeremy's many battle in Lyoko
1. Battle 1 Part 1 Monsters

{Please note that this takes place around season 3}

Recently in Lyoko, the Lyoko Warriors were now having a harder time to foil XANA every single time for he has grown stronger every attack he does. Now during a specific battle XANA's monsters were giving Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Aelita a hard time in Lyoko and were getting pushed back towards the digital sea on the mountain sector. Jeremy did not want his friends to be destroyed but he did not want to materialize them because then the attack at the school will keep going and then what will be left will be nothing. So then he decided to do something he never done before.

"Guys, I am sending back up. Hold on!"

"Who could Einstein be sending" Odd asked

"No idea Odd" Replied Ulrich

"Keep going the Scyphozoa got Aelita and she won't hold on for long." Yumi says.

It was true the Scyphozoa got Aelita about a minute ago and was getting a virus so that she was under XANA's control. All of a sudden 5 Bloks were destroyed and in came Jeremy. He looked just like Aelita in elf form. He wore the same suit but it was not pink but blue, not a normal blue, a blue that shone. His hair was also blue. By the time they destroyed the 80 hornets 60 bloks 67 Krabs and 34 Megatanks {which Jeremy destroyed the most with his blue energy fields} the Scyphozoa had let go of Aelita under XANA command and with three shots devirtualized Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd. The battle was on!


	2. Battle 1 Part 2 Aelita

Jeremy and Aelita took their fighting stances. Each one prepared their energy fields. Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich were looking at the battle through the supercomputer. Jeremy had already zoomed in so it was not hard to tell what was going on. Aelita lunged and shot her energy fields. Jeremy dodged. Jeremy was already planning his attacks and wished he knew more about Aelita's weaknesses on Lyoko and use them against her. He shot the field towards her left leg. Aelita dodged.

'I better finish this quickly if not the tower will never be deactivated' Though Jeremy

He dodged two more energy fields aimed at his head and right arm. He shot and got Aelita on her right leg.

"Ulrich. How many life points left until she reaches 0?I do not want to kill her while under XANA's control. Also start looking for the program that frees Aelita and add it to my card. I will know I have it for the energy field will not be blue"

"40 more Jeremy. Keep going you're doing good. I will start on it." Ulrich replied

Now both Jeremy and Aelita started to throw large amounts of energy fields causing a lot of explosions throughout the battle area. The others could not believe there eyes.

"IT'S A EINSTEIN WAR!" Odd yelled

"Odd, don't yell! Just make sure not to yell when there are people concentrating" Ulrich said

Jeremy was acting and reacting to all the action he was doing. He was shocked how much concentration this took. Jeremy got a hit on his left leg. In return he gave a hit to her right arm.

"20 more HP Jeremy. Don't shoot her again. Just block her energy fields." Ulrich said

Then when Jeremy remade a energy field it was green not blue.

'Yes! Now I can free her from XANA's control. I just need to hit her. Thank goodness that this causes no health damage.' Jeremy thought.

Jeremy shoots. His aim was true. Aelita tried to duck but was too slow. She was hit right on the forehead. The sign of XANA on her eyes and forehead disappear. Aelita collapses. One minute later she rises.


	3. Battle 1 Part 3 The Towers

"Jeremy? Is that you? What are you doing here? What happened?" Aelita asked

"Yes, it is me. I came for the team was getting killed. You were controlled by XANA and I freed you. Come on we need to deactivate the tower quickly." Jeremy replied

"Agreed. It is so funny you look like me. Only is that you're a shiny blue and not pink. Well lets run." Aelita says

Jeremy and Aelita run in the general direction to the activated tower. Clearly there speed is exactly the same. There endurance is the same and as we could see in their battle, they have the same powers. Most likely they have the same weaknesses and strengths while in battle. While they run to the tower Ulrich warns them about something troublesome:

"Jeremy, what do red things mean on the screen?"

"The red squares means monsters Ulrich. Why?" Jeremy replies

"Well, I am asking for there are 40 behind you and 40 more to your right. Also the tower has a few 30-40 of them." Ulrich says

"Aelita, do you have any idea why XANA can be unleashing so many monsters? I makes me think were fighting a army." Jeremy asks

"No idea Jeremy. Maybe he really wants to defend the tower. You never know either because a vital piece of information may be there as well after we deactivate it." Aelita replied

"So true. Meaning we must work fast to see what XANA is defending." Jeremy says

When they get to the tower the other 80 monsters have joined the other 60 making 140... wait 10 was coming through the air. That makes 150. 20 mantas, 20 Krabs, 60 Bloks, 30 Megatanks and 20 Hornets. Then they notice that there are 4 activated towers.

"Ok I need to safely move you to four towers with 150 monsters on my back shooting lasers? This is madness." Jeremy says

"Can't we make a huge explosion if we combine our energy fields?" Aelita asks

They tried and when the two giant energy fields merged, out came an even bigger energy field in the color of a shiny lavender.

"Remember Aelita after we throw this baby here we will throw as many energy fields we can after it to destroy any surviving monsters. Agreed?" Jeremy asks. Aelita agrees.

When the energy field lands out comes a very huge explosion that makes Aelita and Jeremy go flying one way and destroying 145 of the 150 monsters that were were left were one Krab and four hornets. Aelita aims at the Krab and destroys it while Jeremy destroys three hornets. A small lavender energy field strikes the last one due that Aelita's and Jeremy's fields combine half way. Aelita deactivates three towers when a megatank appears and virtualized her.

"Great, what do I do know? Hide?" Jeremy thinks out loud

"No, deactivate the tower yourself. I just thought that we have all the same abilities." Came Aelita's voice.

He does so and to everyones surprise that he has that power and not them made them jealous. Many codes show up on the screen of the supercomputer and Aelita materializes Jeremy so that then he can crack them.


End file.
